Första Sista året på Hogwarts
by Caroline980
Summary: Det är sista året på Hogwarts för Albus. En ny elev börjar på Hogwarts i Albus årskurs...


**Första Sista året på Hogwarts**

Jag fick en idé och tänkte försöka skriva. Tyvärr blev det på svenska eftersom jag är så dålig på engelsk grammatik. Men det blir eventuellt en version på engelska sen. Jag får se.

**Kapitel 1**

Albus Potter sitter ensam i en kupé på Hogwarts expressen och tittar ut på träden som tåget susar förbi.

_Mitt sista år i skolan, jag kan knappt tro det, _tänker han. _Ett år till och sen är jag fri._

Dörren till kupén öppnas, Albus vänder sig om för att se vem det är. Där står en okänd blond kille.

– Hej! Finns det någon ledig plats? frågar killen.

– Ja.

– Å Vad bra! svarar killen och sätter sig ner på det närmsta sätet.

Albus återgår till att stirra ut genom fönstret, så slänger han en snabb blick på killen, som tittar ut genom kupédörren. _Varför kunde jag inte ha sagt att här var upptaget _tänker Albus. _Nu måste jag stå ut med den där okände killen hela resan. Kanske skulle jag ha satt med mig Stephen och Brian ändå, eller hängt med Lily kanske._

Albus ser på killen igen, nu vänder han sig om och tittar tillbaka. Albus vänder bort sin blick igen och tittar ut på landskapet som susar förbi.

_Så svårt att inte titta på någon, ju mer man tänker nej titta inte! Ju mer vill man titta! Varför ska det vara så? _tänker Albus.

Så är hans blick där igen. _Nej! Titta ut genom fönstret! _säger han till sig själv i sina tankar. _Undrar vem killen är? Jag har aldrig sett honom förr... __Men n__u har det gått för lång tid för att jag ska säga något eller presentera mig. Det kommer bli en lång resa, _tänker Albus och lutar huvudet mot fönstret och blundar.

– Du... Ursäkta... hörs en röst i tystnaden.

Albus öppnar ögonen och vänder sig om mot killen.

– Ja?

– Vilken årskurs går du i?

– Jag ska börja sjunde.

– Jag med! Sjunde och sista året i skolan, och mitt första **och** sista år på Hogwarts.

– Var har du gått innan?

– Durmstrang.

– Varför läser du inte klart din utbildning där?

– Mina föräldrar ville flytta tillbaka till England efter många år utomlands.

Kupédörren öppnas igen. Nu är det Rose ser Albus. Hon tittar på den blonde killen men hon säger inget till honom istället vänder hon sin blick mot Albus.

– Albus, jag hinner inte sitta med dig. Jag måste patrullera i korridorerna. Prefektuppdrag du vet...

– Det är okej.

– Lily hälsade att hon kanske tittar förbi, men räkna inte med det för hon sitter med Felicia och Susan och skvallrar...

– Okej.

– Ja okej, vi syns!

– Ja.

När Rose har stängt dörren ser den blonde killen på Albus igen.

– Då vet jag ditt namn, Albus döpt efter Hogwarts rektor Albus Dumbledore antar jag... Och din pappa är Harry Potter... Har jag rätt?

– Ja.

– Å illa det... Jag tror inte din pappa skulle gilla att du snackar med mig.

– Varför inte?

– Han gick i skolan med min pappa och de var fiender.

– Du är Draco Malfoys son?

– Ja, jag heter Scorpius... Hej! säger han och sträcker fram en hand mot Albus.

De hälsar och tar i hand.

– Din pappa skulle nog inte gilla att du snackar och tar i hand med en Potter! säger Albus.

– Äh, han skulle nog inte bry sig **så **mycket... Är du i Gryffindor som din far?

– Ja. Ska du vara i Slytherin som **din** far då?

– Jag vet inte. Vi har inte olika elevhem på Durmstrang. Där bor vi med dem i vår årskurs.

– Saknar du Durmstrang?

– Ja det gör jag väl... suckar Scorpius.

– Kunde du inte gått kvar trots att dina föräldrar flyttade till England?

– Nej, svarar Scorpius och tittar bort.

_Borde jag säga förlåt att jag frågade? _tänker Albus.

– Hur trivs du på Hogwarts då? frågar Scorpius.

Albus rycker bara lite på axlarna, han vet inte riktigt vad han ska svara.

– Vem var tjejen som kom innan?

– Rose, min kusin.

– Hon verkar söt.

Albus rycker på axlarna igen.

– Nä, jag antar att man inte tänker så om sin kusin. Vem är Lily då?

– Min syrra.

– Okej. Jag trodde det kanske var din flickvän?

– Nä.

– Har Rose någon pojkvän?

– Hon var tillsammans med Carl innan men jag vet inte nu. Jag tror inte de snackat så mycket nu i sommar.

Scorpius babblade på och frågade om Hogwarts, lärarna och traditioner så eftermiddagen passerade snabbt. Och Albus fick veta att Scorpius älskade att spela quidditch och att han spelat sökare i sin årskurs. Och att han varit i England flera gånger på semester.

När de går mot vagnarna som ska ta dem till Hogwarts är det någon som ropar på Albus. Han vänder sig om och ser att det var Brian och Stephen.

– Varför satt du inte med oss? frågar Stephen.

– Jag trodde ni ville vara i fred och diskutera drakutfärder och allt vad det var..., svarar Albus.

– Jag kunde inte hjälpa att jag bara fick ta med Stephen till Norge, säger Brian.

– Nä, nä...

– Fan du är fortfarande sur! Kom Stephen, vi tar en egen vagn!

Stephen tittar på Albus och rycker på axlarna. Albus står där och ser på dem, på sina så kallade vänner. _Nej inte bry mig! _tänker han.

– Kom så hoppar vi på den där vagnen, säger Scorpius och pekar på nästa vagn.

De stiger på och sitter sedan i tystnad. Albus tiger för han vet inte vad han kan säga, och han är så ledsen och besviken på Brian och Stephen. Scorpius vet inte vad han ska säga så han tiger han med tills han ser slottet och utbrister

– Wow! Vad vackert!

– Mmm... svarar Albus bara.

– Så mycket finare än på bilder. Det är kanske inte så illa här ändå.

Så stiger de ur vagnen och går in i slottet. Där står rektorn och hälsar och ler mot alla eleverna. Hon ser på Scorpius,

– Är du Scorpius Malfoy? frågar hon.

– Ja.

– Välkommen till Hogwarts! Jag heter Fiona Smith och är rektor. Kom med mig, jag vill prata med dig.

– Tack! Albus vi syns sen!

– Sa hon Malfoy? undrar någon bakom Albus. Men Albus bryr sig inte utan han går bara in och sätter sig vid Gryffindors bord. _Scorpius kommer hamna i Slytherin och han kommer aldrig bli kompis med mig i alla fall_, tänker Albus.

– Jag vill bara prata någon minut med dig, säger Fiona till Scorpius när de är inne på hennes kontor. Som du vet är det inte vanligt med förflyttningar mellan olika trollkonstskolor, men det händer.

– Ja...

– Jag har fått dina betyg ifrån Durmstrang och jag kan meddela att du är berättigad att läsa de kurser du valt för din FUTT examen. Men jag vet inte riktigt hur undervisningen ser ut på Durmstrang, så om det är något ämne du känner att du inte riktigt hänger med i så tveka inte att fråga.

– Nej. Tack så mycket.

– På Hogwarts har vi fyra elevhem; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Rawenclaw och Slytherin. Eleverna sorteras när de börjar första året, och eftersom det är ditt första år här så ska du med bli sorterad. Och om du inte har några frågor så kom så går vi till stora salen.

Fortsättning följer...


End file.
